Hontō ni?
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Aku Uzumaki Kushina, salah satu sisa shinobi di Konoha! Aku dan orang yang kucintai, Namikaze Minato mendapat misi untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Ushachi. Kami dihalangi Uchikage dan harus bertarung mati-matian sampai Minato sekarat!  First Adventure! RnR


Hontō ni?

A Naruto FanFic

Pairing? You know that! MINAKUSHI!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to... ME! *dihajar Masashi Kishimoto*

Summary:

Aku Uzumaki Kushina, salah satu sisa shinobi di Konoha! Aku dan orang yang kucintai, Namikaze Minato mendapat misi untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Ushachi. Kami dihalangi Uchikage dan harus bertarung mati-matian sampai Minato sekarat!| First Adventure! RnR

**Let's begin the story! Kushina's Pov!**

Huuf, sudah 2 bulan sejak aku menjauhi Fugaku. Dia memang kimyōna! Baka! Urusai! Usuratonkachi! Mendokusei! Sumpeh kedower-dower, deh! Aku mendengus sebal. "Doushite, Kushina-chan?" Ah, aku lupa ada Mikoto. Dia istri Fugaku sekarang. Ya, Uehara Mikoto –yang sekarang Uchiha Mikoto–! Seorang gadis yang _perfect_, pantas saja si baka _falling_ _in_ _love_ dengannya!

"Tidak, kok. Hanya sedikit mengingat hal menyebalkan." ujarku. Yah, jujur saja aku sering iri padanya. Kecantikannya, kepintarannya, kelembutannya, so so perfect! "Ng, Miko-chan, gimana.. kabar Uchiha itu?" tanyaku ragu. "Uchiha yang mana?" tanyanya bingung. "U.F." ujarku pelan. "Ooh, dia tetap suka nge-'hn' terus." jawab Mikoto. Aku melamun.

"Kushina-chan, sudah jam 4 sore, aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Mikoto. Aku mengangguk, berdiri, membayar pesananku di café ini dan pulang.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, umur ku baru 21 tahun. Rambutku merah panjang sepinggang, mataku ungu violet, kulitku putih, tinggiku 180 cm, dan aku jago karate a.k.a taijutsu. Aku mantan kekasih dari Uchiha Fugaku yang menikah 1 bulan 3 minggu yang lalu. Dan perlu kujelaskan kalau aku shinobi/ninja. Tidak banyak shinobi sekarang. Aku bergerak secara diam-diam. Shinobi wanita disebut kunoichi, tapi aku lebih akrab memanggilnya shinobi.

Aku berjalan pulang sambil melamun sepanjang jalan. Memang sih, Fugaku bukan cinta pertamaku. Ehm, ralat, dia bukan CINTAKU. Dia yang nembak, dia yang putuskan. Aku hanya kesal karena dia terkesan memainkanku. Aku menerimanya karena permintaan Mikoto yang merupakan sahabatku. Padahal dia mencintai Fugaku sejak kami berempat di SMP. Hm? Kalian bingung maksudnya berempat? Yang satu lagi adalah cinta pertamaku, alias sahabatku sejak kecil. Namanya, Namikaze ******.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa! Ok, aku menyerah. Namikaze Minato. Seorang pria tampan berambut kuning jabrik seperti duren dan mata safir yang memukau. Bukan hanya itu, kabarnya dia akan menjadi Yondaime. Baik hati, ramah, dan satu-satu nya orang yang memuji rambut yang kubenci ini. Dia juga seorang shinobi. Aku tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil hitam yang hampir menabrakku. Untunglah ada yang mendorongku. "KYAAAAA!" jeritku saat aku didorong. Aku segera berhenti. "A-arigatō, tu-eh? Minato?" Aku baru sadar yang menolongku Minato!

"Untung aku sempat mendorongmu, Kushina-chan. Kalau tidak, aku sudah kehilangan sahabat terbaikku." ujar Minato. "Hm.. Arigatō sudah menolongku. Mau kemana?" tanyaku. "Aku mau ke rumahmu. Kamu lupa kalau kita udah janjian?" Minato tanya balik. Aku menepuk kepalaku. "Oh iya! Yuk!" ajakku.

Di rumahku...

"Kushina-chan, kok tumben sepi? Biasanya ramai terus karena ada adikmu." ujar Minato. "Maksudmu Naruko? Dia sedang karya wisata ke Suna Gakure." jelasku. "Hm..." gumam Minato. "Oh iya, Minato, bagaimana kabar kakakmu?" tanyaku. "Maksudmu Kazuki-nee? Dia baik-baik saja kok." Kami ngobrol setengah jam, lalu menuntaskan laporan misi kami yang akan diserahkan kepada Sandaime-sama, hokage desa kami. Semua hokage adalah shinobi, dia memberikan misi pada para shinobi lainnya. Setelah selesai, kami berdua berjalan menuju gedung hokage tempat Sandaime-sama tinggal. "Sandaime-sama, kami sudah menyelesaikan laporan misi kami sebelumnya." lapor Minato sambil menyerahkan laporan misi itu. "Baik. Untuk misi selanjutnya, kalian akan tetap menjadi pasangan. Kalian bisa mengambil misi kalian selanjutnya besok." ujar Sandaime-sama.

Kami memberi hormat dan pergi. "Kushina-chan, mau makan? Aku yang traktir." tawar Minato. "Mau dong! Ramen!" seruku senang. "Ayo, ke Ichiraku Ramen." ajak Minato. Kami berdua berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen. "Teuchi-san, ramen special jumbo nya satu, ya!" seruku. "Ramen miso nya satu." kata Minato. Setelah 10 menit, pesanan kamu berdua jadi. Aku langsung menyantapnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Minato memakannya perlahan-lahan.

"Teuchi-san! Tambah!"

Teuchi-san yang sudah tahu kebiasaanku langsung menghidangkannya, sudah dimasak bersama yang pertama. "Teuchi-san, tolong berikan 6 mangkok penuh!" seruku. Langsung tersedia. Aku menghabiskan semuanya dengan cepat. Sementara Minato menatapku dengan tatapan horror, merasa akan segera kanker a.k.a kantong kering. "Selesai! Kenyangnya!" seruku senang.

"Jadi berapa, Teuchi-san?"

"Semuanya 15.520 Ryo."

Minato segera memberikan 15.520 Ryo.

Keesokan harinya, kami mengambil misi. Misi kali ini adalah menghancurkan kerajaan Ushachi. Perjalanan ke sana hanya memakan waktu 8 jam. Kami sampai di kerajaan Ushachi. Awalnya, kami menyamar sebagai pasangan yang tersesat. Lalu kami menyelidiki kerajaan ini. Nama 'Namikaze Minato' dan 'Uzumaki Kushina' sudah terkenal lho. *kepedean* Makanya kami pakai nama samaran. "Mitoze-kun, ayo." Aku menarik Minato. "Sabar dong, Kazuki-chan." ujar Minato. Kami pergi ke salah satu kedai makanan. Namanya 'UCHIMATSU UCHA'. Uchimatsu memang makanan khas kerajaan Ushachi. "Permisiii..." Kami berdua memasuki kedai itu.

"Selamat datang di Uchimatsu Ucha!" seru beberapa pelayan. Kami berdua duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. "Usha-san, uchimatsu gurita nya satu dan uchimatsu miso nya satu ya!" seruku. "OK!"

Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada orang-orang disini. Kalau kerajaan ini hancur, bagaimana dengan mereka? "Silahkan! Uchimatsu gurita dan uchimatsu miso!" Pelayan memberikan pesanan kami. Kami akan bertanya-tanya pada salah satu pelayan di sini. "Fuwa-san, bisa temani kami disini? Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan." ujar Minato pada salah satu pelayan.

Pelayan ber-name tag Chi Fuwa itu berdiri di samping meja kami. Minato mulai dengan pertanyaan ringan. "Fuwa-san, uchimatsu itu terbuat dari apa?" Chi menjawab.

"Uchimatsu terbuat dari tepung yang dicampur bubuk fuka, telur, gula, mentega, dan bubuk perasanya. Jika memesan uchimatsu gurita, diberi bubuk gurita. Bila uchimatsu durian, diberi bubuk durian. Setelah itu, uchimatsu dibaluri bumbu rahasia kedai kami dan dibentuk menjadi balok, lalu direbus dengan air bersuhu 120o C yang sudah diberi bubuk perasa selama 10 menit. Kalau sudah jadi, uchimatsu diletakkan di mangkuk beserta air rebusan dan ditambahkan sesuatu. Contohnya uchimatsu gurita ditambah potongan gurita, uchimatsu miso ditambah isi sup miso, uchimatsu durian ditambah potongan durian, dll. Bumbu rahasia kami membuat uchimatsu menjadi kenyal dan beraroma wangi." jelas Chi.

Te-ternyata Minato mencatatnya! Memang dia tahu bumbu rahasia Ucha? "Hm, begitu. Fuka itu apa?" tanya Minato. "Fuka itu semacam cokelat yang ada di kerajaan ini. Bisa diganti dengan daun atau bubuk teh." jawab Chi. "He? Fuka bisa didapat di mana?" Lama! Minato banyak nanya yang gaje deh. "Di daerah khusus." Hm? Daerah khusus? "Di mana dan bagaimana cara ke daerah khusus itu?" tanya Minato lagi. Sambil mendengarkan aku mencoba uchimatsu gurita yang kupesan. Hei, rasanya enak!

"Daerah khusus dilarang Uchikage. Kami tidak tahu kenapa. Makanya kami menggunakan fuka impor."

"Aku jadi ingin bertanya pada Uchikage. Kalau ingin bertemu Uchikage bagaimana?"

Nah, ini baru pertanyaan bermutu.

"Pergilah ke pos kerajaan, lalu katakan ingin bertemu Uchikage. Juga katakan tujuannya." Pos Kerajaan Utara? "I see. Arigatou, Fuwa-san!"

Selesai juga! Tapi porsi uchimatsu ini banyak banget. Ga habis-habis. "Mitoze-kun, untuk apa nanya cara membuat uchimatsu?" tanyaku. "Basa-basi, Kazuki-chan. Hei, uchimatsu ini enak!" ujar Minato. "Memang. Cepat habiskan, tugas menunggu." ujarku. Setelah menghabiskan uchimatsu, kami membayarnya dan pergi ke pos kerajaan.

"Permisi, saya Namiuzu Mitoze dan ini istri saya Uzunami Kazuki. Kami ingin bertemu Uchikage." ujar Minato. Nama samaran kami aneh ya? Ma-mana aku dibilang istrinya lagi! *blush* Yang paling aneh, kenapa namaku sama dengan nama kakaknya Minato?

"Tujuan?" tanya penjaga itu. Name tag nya Hage Kou. "Kami ingin meminta izin rahasia pada Uchikage." jawab Minato. "Baiklah." Kou memberikan 2 surat izin masuk istana. Kami berjalan menuju pintu masuk istana. Kami dikawal 2 shinobi disitu menuju ke tempat Uchikage. "Uchikage-sama, ada 2 orang yang ingin bertemu." lapor salah satu shinobi itu. "Ya, kalian bisa pergi dulu, Kōtta, Hitō." ujar Uchikage.

Kami memberi hormat, lalu Minato menyerahkan surat palsu yang dibuat Sandaime-sama. Uchikage membaca surat itu. Uchikage menutupi wajahnya menggunakan cadar, dan matanya... Onyx? "Begitu. Ya, saya bisa mengerti. Lalu, nama kalian?" kata Uchikage.

"Namiuzu Mitoze dan Uzunami Kazuki, Uchikage-sama." jawab Minato tegas. "Baiklah. Berdasarkan surat kiriman Sandaime Hokage, desa kalian membutuhkan fuka. Benar?" Kami mengangguk. Kami sudah membaca surat itu. Sebenarnya kami tahu fuka itu apa, tapi kenapa Minato pake nanya fuka itu apa di Uchimatsu Ucha? "Kalian mendapat izin khusus. Setelah ini Kōtta akan mengantar kalian ke ladang terlarang." Kōtta yang datang langsung memberi hormat dan membawa kami ke ladang terlarang.

"Kōtta-san, bagaimana cara membedakan fuka yang baik dan fuka yang jelek?" tanyaku. "Warna fuka yang baik selalu kecoklatan, sedangkan fuka yang jelek berwarna kemerahan." Aku dan Minato mulai mengambil fuka yang cukup banyak. Dari buku yang kupelajari, fuka bisa dibuat menjadi racun/asap beracun. Daripada sia-sia, lebih baik kuracik menjadi asap beracun, dan sebarkan di kerajaan ini. Jadi mudah kan, menyelesaikan misinya?

Setelah selesai, kami berterima kasih dan mohon pamit. Kami langsung menuju rumah tempat kami tinggal di sini. "Kazuki-chan, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kerajaan ini. Terutama Uchikage. Auranya seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang licik." kata Minato. "Aku juga merasakannya. Apa perlu diselidiki?" Memang ada aura aneh. "Tidak usah. Nanti juga mereka hancur."

Aku harus menyelidikinya. "Mitoze-kun, kubaca dibuku cara membuat asap beracun dari fuka. Kita bisa memanfaatkan fuka ini, daripada tidak berguna sama sekali." ujarku. "Baiklah, mana bukunya?" Aku menyerahkan buku berjudul, 'JENIS, MANFAAT, DAN MEMANFAATKAN FUKA' itu pada Minato. Ada di bab XII. Setelah itu, kami mencoba membuat asap beracun itu. Tentunya menggunakan masker oksigen. Mau mati apa, kalau ga pake.

**Jenis, Manfaat, dan Memanfaatkan Fuka  
>By Shirokane Takechi<br>Bab XII : Pemanfaatan Fuka VI – Racun**

Selain untuk makanan, fuka mengandung unsur racun tertentu. Cara mengeluarkan racunnya :

1. Rebus 4 fuka kecoklatan di air tepung dengan temperatur 120o C selama 10 menit.  
>2. Tumbuk fuka yang sudah direbus sampai halus.<br>3. Campurkan fuka tumbuk dengan sesendok minyak.  
>4. Beri kira-kira 2 gelas air panas.<br>5. Diamkan selama 6 menit.  
>6. Remas fuka minyak itu, ambil air remasannya.<br>7. Uapkan sedikit air remasan itu.  
>8. Air remasan fuka minyak tersebut adalah racunnya.<p>

Racun yang dihasilkan fuka dapat mengakibatkan kematian, tapi masih bisa ditolong. Korban tidak bisa ditolong apabila menghirup racun fuka yang berbentuk asap, karena saat dihirup, saat itu juga korban akan langsung mati. Cara membuat asap beracun dari racun fuka :

1. Racun fuka dimasukkan pada botol kaca.  
>2. Kocok botol tersebut, dan lubangi tutupnya sebesar sedotan.<br>3. Masukkan sedotan ke lubang di tutup botol.  
>4. Tahan sedotan dengan memberikan selotip atau plastisin.<br>5. Di ujung sedotan yang di luar botol, ikatkan plastik.  
>6. Panaskan racun dengan temperatur 1000 C.<br>7. Begitu terlihat asap mulai mengepul dan memenuhi plastik, lepaskan plastik tersebut dan ikat sebelum asap keluar.

Bila ingin membuat banyak asap racun fuka, buatlah banyak racun airnya dulu. Gunakan fuka yang banyak, tapi imbangi dengan air panas dilangkah ke-6 membuat racunnya. Perbandingan fuka dengan air adalah 2:1. Kemudian, gantilah plastik dengan botol bercorong, besarnya tergantung berapa banyak racun yang digunakan. Untuk langkah ke-7 pembuatan asap beracun, tinggal lihat di botol kacanya. Apabila racun di botol habis, langsung tutup/sumbat botol bercorong.

Disarankan dalam membuat asap beracun memakai masker oksigen, ini untuk mencegah hal-hal yang berbahaya apabila asap beracun tersebut mengalami kebocoran.

Hmm... Kami sudah berhasil membuat banyak asap beracun. Semua asap itu kami masukkan ke tabung gas yang besar dan memiliki selang. Jadi saat akan menyemburkan asap, semua sudah gampang. Kemudian, ternyata sudah malam. Akhirnya kami ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur. Tapi aku tidak.

Di kamar, aku berganti pakaian dengan pakaian berlambang Konoha di punggung dan Uzushio di lengan, lalu menggunakan jurus _invisible_. Kemudian, aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan kabur lewat jendela.

Aku langsung menuju istana, dan di istana aku menemukan yang kucari. Uchikage. Aku langsung menguping semua pembicaraan Uchikage yang sedang berbicara dengan pengawalnya Kōtta dan Hitō, yang tadi siang mengantar kami ke tempat Uchikage.

"Kōtta, Hitō, malam ini juga kalian harus membunuh orang yang mengaku bernama Mitoze Namiuzu dan Kazuki Uzunami. Mereka menggunakan nama palsu. Mereka shinobi dan dalam misi untuk membunuhku, dan nama asli mereka adalah Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki." perintah Uchikage. Ke-kenapa dia bisa tahu? Sialan!

"Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki? Bukankah mereka adalah Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō yang terkenal itu dan jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang dijuluki Bloody Red Habanero?" tanya Hitō. Huh, bagaimana mereka tahu kalau aku ini jinchuuriki Kyuubi? Itu 'kan dirahasiakan di Konoha. "Benar."

Oh, shit. Aku harus kabur dan memberitahu Minato. Aku langsung kabur ke rumah kami di Ushachi dan menyusup masuk ke kamar Minato. Haha, dia sudah tidur. Sebelumnya, aku memakai rompi Jōnin. Aku melepaskan jurus _invisible_ ku dan membangunkan Minato. "Minato! Cepat bangun! Ini gawat!" kataku sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Minato.

"Ngh~ Kushina-chan? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Uchikage tahu identitas kita yang sebenarnya! Dia memerintahkan Kōtta dan Hitō untuk membunuh kita! Bahkan mereka tahu kalau aku adalah jinchuuriki Kyuubi!" ujarku panik.

Ya, aku adalah seorang jinchuuriki, orang yang memiliki monster di tubuhnya. Monster dalam diriku adalah Kyuubi, siluman rubah ekor 9 yang paling ganas. Hal ini dirahasiakan oleh seluruh shinobi Konoha, karena Kyuubi adalah monster yang hampir menghancurkan Konoha dan menghancurkan Uzushio 14 tahun yang lalu. Kalau warga Konoha tahu, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh.

Padahal shinobi Konoha menganggapku keluarga yang patut dibanggakan, karena saat tempat asalku Uzushio hancur, hanya akulah yang bertahan. Kaasan meninggal bersama tousan yang merupakan hokage pertama karena menyegel Kyuubi di tubuhku saat itu. Aku diberi gelar Bloody Red Habanero karena kekuatan dan rambut merahku.

"A-APAAA? KOK KAMU TAHU? DAN BAGAIMANA MEREKA TAHU?" seru Minato kaget. Dia langsung berdiri. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka tahu! Dan tadi aku menyusup juga menguping pembicaraan Uchikage! Cepat, Minato! Kita harus kabur!" Aku menarik tangan Minato. "Tidak. Kita tidak boleh kabur. Misi kita belum selesai!" bantah Minato.

"Keluarlah dulu. Aku akan berganti pakaian." Aku keluar dan berganti pakaian dengan seragam Jōnin. Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam yang sama sepertiku. "Kita harus membereskan Kōtta dan Hitō, lalu menyebarkan asap racun." ujar Minato. Matanya berubah dengan mata yang sudah lama sekali tidak kulihat.

Deathly Evil Eyes.

Mata Setan Kematian. Mata keturunan Namikaze yang muncul saat sang Namikaze diliputi nafsu membunuh atau bertarung. Aku selalu merinding saat melihat mata itu. Mata merah darah dengan bentuk 4 setan hitam ditiap bola matanya. "Mi-Minato... Mata itu..." kataku gemetaran. Saat DEE (Deathly Evil Eyes) muncul, sang Namikaze bisa membunuh tanpa perhitungan. Termasuk membunuh temannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia menarikku untuk bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Lalu ia menyembunyikan bantal guling di tempat tidur kamarku dan kamarnya, tertutup selimut. Lalu ia bergegas bersembunyi di sampingku. Aku agak gemetar saat Minato berdiri di sampingku. Aku takut akan dibunuh oleh orang yang kucintai, hanya karena DEE itu merenggut kesadarannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka perlahan. Krieeett... "Aman, mereka pasti tidur. Ayo masuk, Kōtta. Kau tangani Namikaze, dan aku Uzumaki." Itu suara Hitō. "Ya." Mereka beranjak ke kamar kami. Huhuhu, kami tidak terlihat ya? Mereka mengeluarkan pedang samurai mereka dan menusuk bantal dibalik selimut itu. Minato membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Ke kamarmu. Bunuh dia dari belakang." Aku mengangguk. Ini resiko shinobi. Membunuh perasaan sendiri. Minato menuju kamarnya untuk membunuh Kōtta.

Rambutku mulai terbang menjadi 9 bagian. Mata violetku berubah menjadi crimson, atau tepatnya persis mata Kyuubi. "Maaf." Aku langsung melakukan Naginata, jurus keturunan Uzumaki. Sebelum Hitō sempat melawan, dia sudah tewas. Aku langsung menenangkan diriku, dan rambut serta mataku kembali normal. Aku menghampiri Minato yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Lama." gumamnya. "Maaf~" Aku tersenyum tanpa dosa. Heeei, mata Minato kembali normal~!

"Minato, kita harus keluar dari kerajaan ini. Secepatnya. Uchikage tahu kalau kita adalah shinobi yang diutus Hokage untuk menghancurkan kerajaan ini. Nyawa kita dalam bahaya, Minato!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai misi ini selesai. Kita sebarkan asap racun itu sekarang."

Minato.. Mana lebih penting, misi atau nyawa? Akhirnya aku mengangguk pasrah. Kami mengambil berpuluh-puluh tabung gas dan membawanya keluar. "Sebentar, Minato! Ada seorang anak kecil yang amat malang. Ayahnya selalu menyiksa dan memperlakukannya layaknya pembantu. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, aku terlanjur sayang padanya." kataku pelan.

"... Baiklah." kata Minato akhirnya. Aku berlari menuju rumah anak yang kumaksud. Namanya Yukari Nikaido. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya sepertiku. Cantik dan manis, juga baik hati. Umurnya baru 4 tahun, tapi sangat mandiri. Sayangnya ayahnya selalu kasar padanya. Ibunya yang sangat menyayanginya sudah meninggal. Ah, ini dia rumah Yukari!

Aku mengendap-endap dan menemukan kamar Yukari. Yukari –yang biasa disebut Yuka– tertidur dengan mata sembab dan wajah memar. Kurasakan rahangku mengeras. Ayahnya kembali menyiksanya. Yuka... Dia menolongku beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku terpisah dari Minato dan tersesat. Kami banyak ngobrol, dan aku mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupannya.

Aku jatuh sayang padanya.

Aku mulai menggendongnya perlahan. Sebelumnya, aku membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang dia pakai. Setelah itu, aku berlari dan menuju tempat Minato yang sudah bersiap dengan tabung gas.

"Minato, ini anak itu. Yukari Nikaido, dipanggil Yuka." Aku memperlihatkan Yuka pada Minato. Minato mengangguk. "Dia bisa dibesarkan di Konoha, dan dia bisa memberitahu tentang Ushachi. Cepat, pakai masker tabung oksigen. Pakaikan juga pada Yuka." Aku mengangguk. Aku memakaikan masker tabung oksigen pada Yuka, lalu diriku sendiri. Yuka masih tertidur lelap.

"Minato, lebih baik kita sebarkan dari pusat Ushachi, itu tempat terbaik." usulku. Minato mengangguk. Semua tabung gas itu dimasukkan pada karung dan Minato bawa ke pusat kota, sementara aku membawa Yuka.

Di Pusat Kerajaan Ushachi (PKU)...

"Minato, keluarkan tabung gas be–" ucapanku terhenti. Uchikage! Dia ada di PKU! "Uchikage." Kudengar Minato menggeram. "Heh, kalian pikir kalian bisa menghancurkan kerajaan ini dengan mudah?" sinis Uchikage.

Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku yakin aku mengenalnya! Mata itu 'kan! "Fugaku?" seruku. Ya! Itu Fugaku Uchiha! Apa? Dia memiliki mata merah dengan 3 bentuk bola hitam di tiap matanya! Itu pasti sharingan!

Tapi, Fugaku bukanlah shinobi! Sewaktu kuteliti di buku saat di Konoha, mata sharingan hampir punah! Pemilik sharingan hanyalah shinobi, dan Fugaku BUKAN shinobi! Kenapa bisa?

"Kushina, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Kōtta dan Hitō? Dasar kunoichi bodoh!" kata Fugaku. Jadi, selama ini UCHIKAGE adalah seorang UCHIHA? "Fugaku.. Pantas saja kau tahu tentang Kiiroi Senkō dan Bloody Red Habanero, serta jinchuuriki Kyuubi." kata Minato dingin. DEE-nya kembali.

Akhirnya, pertarungan tidak terelakkan. Aku disuruh Minato menjaga Yuka, sedangkan dia melawan Fugaku. Tunggu! Mata Fugaku berubah! HAH? Ga-gawat! "MINATO, JANGAN TATAP MATANYA!" seruku. Itu mangekyō sharingan, kalau menatapnya akan masuk genjutsu!

"Tidak perlu. Mataku bisa menghadapi sharingan, mungkin kau harus lebih teliti dalam membaca, Habanero." Sial! Kesadaran Minato terenggut! Dia memanggilku Habanero, bukan Kushina! "Ngh? Dimana ini?" Yuka terbangun!

"Yu-Yuka-chan ingat neechan tidak?" tanyaku. "Kushina-neechan? Yuka dimana?" tanyanya. "Yu-Yuka-chan, mulai sekarang Yuka-chan ikut neechan, ya? Koda-san memberikan Yuka-chan pada neechan, katanya Yuka-chan... Ti-tidak bisa diurus Koda-san." kataku agak takut.

"Hiks.. Tou-touchan benci Yuka, ya? Touchan udah ngebuang Yuka. Me-memangnya Yuka ga belhalga ya? Hiks.. Huwaaa!" Yuka mulai menangis.

"Ssst, Yuka-chan jangan ngomong begitu. Yuka-chan berharga kok. Hanya saja Koda-san terlalu sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mengurus Yuka-chan." kataku sedikit panik, melihat pertarungan yang makin sengit. Yuka mengangguk.

"Yuka-chan tidur saja, ya? Minato-niichan sedang bertarung untuk menyelamatkan Yuka-chan dari orang jahat, neechan harus membantu niichan. Neechan janji, kalau Yuka-chan bangun, neechan ada di samping Yuka-chan dengan selamat! Ok?" Yuka mengangguk lagi dan tidur.

Aku membaringkan Yuka dan kembali membalutnya dengan selimut, lalu menyembunyikannya di antara tabung gas beracun. Masker oksigen-nya kembali kupasang, sementara aku melepas masker oksigen-ku. Hah? Mata Fugaku mengeluarkan darah!

"Amaterasu.." Deg.. "MINATO! MENGHINDAR! ITU API HITAM YANG TIDAK AKAN PADAM!" Secepat kilat, Minato menghindar. Aku menghela nafas lega. "Rasengan!" Minato memakai jurus andalannya, Rasengan. Sialan, itu...

"Pertahanan absolute.. Susano'o." Fugaku menyeringai. Tiba-tiba, ia memuntahkan darah. Resiko susano'o sangat berat, Fugaku. Masa kau yang seorang Uchiha, memiliki sharingan, mangekyō dan juga bisa memakai susano'o tidak mengetahuinya? Syuut! "MINATOO!" Aku kembali berteriak. Minato tertebas pedang susano'o Fugaku. Aku berlari menuju tempat Minato.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, HABANERO!"

A-apa? Jangan mendekat? Tapi dia dalam bahaya! Dan dia orang yang kucintai! Aku tidak mau dia tewas!

"Huh, sangat merepotkan. Chakra-ku tinggal sedikit. Apa boleh buat." Susano'o menghilang. "Tsukuyomi."

DEG! Minato tampak masuk genjutsu. Uukh! Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanyalah pengecut yang tidak bisa menolong orang yang kucintai! Bahkan orang yang kucintai sekarat!'

Aku mulai menangis. Aku sedih, marah, kecewa pada diri sendiri, bingung, semua bercampur aduk! Tidak bisa kubiarkan...

"GRAAAHHH!" Tubuhku sakit.. Kurasakan semacam pelindung merah mengelilingi tubuhku. Ya, aku tahu itu apa. Kubiarkan semua terjadi. Aku bertransformasi menjadi Kyuubi, walau baru mengeluarkan 3 ekor.

Tak ayal lagi, aku menyerang Fugaku membabi buta. Aku sudah mengeluarkan 7 ekor, tapi masih bisa menahan agar tidak sampai 8, bahkan 9. Aku mengumpulkan chakra di depan mulutku. Kalian tahu apa itu? Ya, bijuu bomb. Kulepaskan bijuu bomb itu kearah Fugaku. Hontō ni gomenasai, Mikoto.

Fugaku tidak sempat mengeluarkan susano'o, dan dia... tewas. Kurasakan tubuhku kembali normal perlahan. Lalu, aku berlari menuju Minato. "Minato!" Aku mengecek denyut nadinya. Ada, tapi lemah.

"Sialan!" Kupakaikan masker oksigen itu pada Minato, lalu aku juga memakainya. Untunglah, aku menyandang nama Bloody Red Habanero dan seorang jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

Kekuatanku sangat besar, jadi aku sanggup membawa Minato dan Yuka sekaligus. Aku menyebarkan asap beracun dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ushachi. Samar, aku mendengar suara teriakan warga Ushachi yang keracunan.

Gomen, Ushachi. Ini demi misi. Kemudian aku juga sempat mendengar bunyi 'brukk', artinya mereka jatuh karena keracunan.

Ah! Aku mengerti! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal? Uchikage, nama yang cukup aneh untuk nama kerajaan Ushachi! Kalau Ushakage masih normal! Uchi, pasti dari Uchiha!

"Ku-Kushina-chan?" Aku tersentak. "Minato! Bertahanlah!" seruku sambil berlari. Aku menggendong Yuka di depan, sementara Minato di punggung.

"Hh... A-anata wa watashi no garufurendodeshōka, Kushina-chan?" Aku makin tersentak. "Hontō ni?" tanyaku. Kurasakan kepala Minato kembali terkulai di bahuku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Setelah berlari selama 4 jam, aku sampai di Konoha. Sebenarnya perjalanan asli 8 jam, tapi kupersingkat. Untunglah Minato sempat melatihku berlari cepat.

"Izumo! Kotetsu!" seruku memanggil 2 penjaga yang bersiaga di gerbang Konoha. "Kushina-san! Kotetsu, buka gerbangnya! Minato tampak sekarat!" seru Izumo. Gerbang dibuka dan aku berlari menuju Rumah Sakit.

"TSUNADE-BAASAN!" Aku berteriak memanggil kunoichi medis terhebat Konoha, Tsunade Senjuu. Tsunade-baasan adalah adik dari hokage pertama, tousan-ku.

"Kushina!"

"Baasan, tolong Minato! Dia sekarat!" seruku. Baasan mengangguk dan langsung membawa Minato ke ruang darurat. Aku kembali berlari ke Hokage Tower. Yuka masih bersamaku.

"Sandaime-sama, misi selesai! Hahh.. hahh..." Aku sedikit tersengal-sengal saat sampai di hadapan Sandaime-sama. "Lho? Mana Minato Namikaze? Dan siapa anak itu?" tanya Sandaime-sama.

"Minato Namikaze sekarat, dia di rumah sakit dan ditangani Tsunade-baasan. Anak ini bernama Yuka, Yukari Nikaido. Anak yang bernasib malang, ayahnya menyiksanya tiap hari. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Dia satu-satunya yang menolongku saat tersesat di Ushachi. Aku menyelamatkannya dari kehancuran Ushachi, karena aku terlanjur sayang padanya. Dia bisa memberitahu informasi penting tentang Ushachi. Aku bersedia merawatnya."

Sandaime-sama mengangguk. "Laporkan secara singkat, laporan lengkap buatlah nanti bersama Minato Namikaze."

"Kerajaan Ushachi berhasil kami hancurkan. Kami menggunakan asap beracun yang dibuat dari fuka. Ada untungnya Sandaime-sama menyuruh kami mengambil fuka. Uchikage menahan kami dan bertarung melawan Minato Namikaze, dan Minato Namikaze sekarat. Yang mengejutkan, Uchikage ternyata adalah Fugaku Uchiha! Dia memakai Mangekyō Sharingan, Amaterasu, Susano'o, dan juga tsukuyomi untuk melawan Minato Namikaze. Di saat akhir, Minato Namikaze sekarat hingga aku berubah menjadi Kyuubi dan mencapai ekor 7. Fugaku Uchiha sudah tewas, lalu kusebarkan asap beracun itu. Kemudian aku kabur sambil membawa Minato Namikaze dan Yukari Nikaido."

"Baiklah. Kushina Uzumaki, kau rawat dan besarkan Yukari Nikaido. Gantilah nama klan-nya dengan klan-mu. Tunggui sampai Minato Namikaze pulih. Sampai saat itu, kau bebas misi."

"Siap, Sandaime-sama!"

Aku pergi menuju apartemenku. Yuka ku dudukkan di tempat tidurku. "Yuka-chan, bangun!" Aku membangunkan Yuka. "Mmh~ Neechan? Ini dimana?" tanya Yuka. "Ini di rumah neechan. Kita di desa yang namanya Konoha, Konoha Gakure. Ini tempat asal neechan. Mulai sekarang Yuka-chan tinggal disini sama neechan, ya." Yuka mengangguk.

"Minato-niichan mana?" Ah! Aku sampai lupa! "Kita ke tempat niichan, yuk! Niichan lagi sakit karena melindungi Yuka-chan. Niichan pasti senang kalau kita kunjungi." Yuka tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

Kami langsung ke rumah sakit. "Baasan! Bagaimana keadaan Minato?" tanyaku. "Dia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa menemuinya di ruang rawat khusus Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō." jawab baasan. Aku langsung membawa Yuka ke tempat Minato.

"Minato! Kau sudah sadar?" seruku di kamar Minato. "Sudah. Ng? Yuka-chan?" Minato menatap Yuka. Yuka yang diperhatikan Minato langsung berlari ke arah Minato dan memeluknya. "Niichaaaaan! Aligatō sudah melindungi Yuka dali olang jahat!" seru Yuka. "Hahaha! Douitamashite, Yuka-chan."

"Kushina-chan, kemarilah." Minato memanggilku. Aku langsung duduk di samping Minato dan memangku Yuka. "Ada apa, Minato?" tanyaku. "Apa jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku saat aku sekarat?" Blush.. "Ho-hontō ni? Itu serius?" tanyaku gugup. Minato tersenyum dan menarik wajahku.

Cup.

Minato menciumku. Aku kaget, tentu saja. Tapi aku membalas ciumannya dan memejamkan mataku. Yuka hanya bisa memperhatikan kami dengan bingung. Setelah 3 menit, Minato melepaskannya. "Gomenasai, Kushina-chan. Pertanyaannya kuganti. Would you marry me?" Aku tersenyum. "Of course!" Aku memeluk pria yang amat kucintai itu. Minato menjulurkan kotak berwarna merah marun.

"Aku selalu menyimpannya di saku ku, menunggu waktu yang tepat." Ia memasangkan cincin di kotak itu pada jari manisku.

"Aishiteru, Kushina-chan."

"Aishiteru mo, Minato-kun."

"Mulai sekarang, anggaplah Yuka sebagai anak kita. Ini untuk latihan, agar nanti saat kita memiliki anak, kita terbiasa."

Aku langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Minato. "Baiklah. Anything for you, Minato-kun." Kami kembali berciuman, membagi kebahagiaan ini.

**Owari**

Omake

"Yuka-chan, nanti Yuka-chan mau tidak jadi pengiring pengantin?" tanyaku. "Nggg? Pengiling pengantin? Ciapa yang mau menikah, neechan?" Yuka balas tanya. "Neechan. Neechan akan menikah dengan Minato-niichan. Makanya, Yuka-chan jadi pengiring pengantinnya ya?" ujarku. "Holeee! Yuka dapet kaachan dan touchan balu! Yuka mau jadi pengilingnya~!" Yuka bersorak kegirangan.

"Hihihi, dasar." Aku mencium pipi Yuka. "Oh iya, sekarang nama Yuka-chan jadi Yukari Namikaze, ya." kataku. "Yukali Namikaze.. Namanya lucuuuu~ Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya. "Supaya bisa manggil neechan dan niichan dengan sebutan kaachan dan touchan. Mau tidak?" Yuka mengangguk antusias.

Dasar anak kecil. Polos.

**Hari Pernikahan...**

"Apakah anda, Minato Namikaze menerima Kushina Uzumaki menjadi istrimu, baik sedih, susah, miskin, maupun bahagia?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda, Kushina Uzumaki menerima Minato Namikaze menjadi suamimu, baik sedih, susah, miskin, maupun bahagia?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki resmi menjadi suami-istri. Silahkan mempelai mencium pasangannya."

Chu~

Kami berciuman. Bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Akhirnya apa yang kuimpikan menjadi keyataan. Mengucapkan ikrar di altar, menjadi istri seorang Minato Namikaze, dan tentu saja, memiliki anak. Walaupun Yuka bukanlah anak kandung, melainkan anak angkat, aku bahagia. Toh, pada akhirnya aku akan mendapat anak kandung.

Mikoto, yaah, dia bisa mengerti. Fugaku sudah tewas, dan Mikoto menikah lagi dengan sepupu jauh Fugaku. Anak mereka baru satu, namanya Itachi Uchiha. Kelak akan menjadi senpai-nya anak kandung kami. Tapi, hehehe, Yuka tetap menjadi senpai-nya Itachi!

"Kushina! Kamu menikah dengan Minato karena sudah punya anak, ya?" tanya Yoshino Nara, sahabatku. Aku langsung menjitak kepala Yoshino. "Baka! Yuka-chan itu anak angkatku! Nama aslinya Yukari Nikaido, tapi kami ubah jadi Yukari Namikaze!"

"Dia mirip kalian, tahu. Matanya mirip kamu, tapi rambutnya mirip Minato."

Iya juga, ya.

"Alaah, paling kamu bohong. Dia anak kandungmu dengan Minato, kan?"

"YO-SHI-NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**The End**

Hahay, ending gaje! Fic ini aneh banget, sumpah! Bikinnya susah. Tapi begitu selesai, seneng banget deh! Maaf ya buat Fugaku FC. Bukan maksudnya nge-bashing Fugaku, kok. Tapi, hanya kepikiran Fugaku untuk jadi Uchikage. Kan, kesannya Fugaku itu 'misterius'. Jadi cocok gitchu~ *plakk!*

Minato : Sumpah. Ini fic ngehancurin image-ku aja!

Kazuki : Eeeh! Minato-chan! Bukan ngehancurin image, kok!

Minato : Bohong! Apaan tuh, 'Deathly Evil Eyes'?

Kazuki : Hehehe, itu 'kan khayalanku, Minato-chan.

Kushina : Huuh~ Kazuki-nee tega banget sih. Masa aku kesannya super sadistic.

Kazuki : Lho? Bukannya kamu memang sadistic, Bloody Red Habanero?

Kushina : Emang iya, sih. Tapi seenggaknya bikin aku lebih bagus kek, image nya!

Kazuki : Protes semua. =="

Yuka : Kazuki-neechan, di fic ini aku cantik, ya.

Kazuki : Cuma Yuka-chan yang nggak protes!

MinaKushi : YA IYALAH! KAN DISINI PERANNYA SEMPURNA!

Kazuki : *nyiapin obat congek*

Fugaku : Author ga berperasaan! Nasibku malang banget!

Mikoto : Daripada aku? Peranku sedikit banget! Udah gitu, peranku ga penting lagi.

Kazuki : Yuka-chaaan~ Tolongin neechan yang imut dan cantik ini dari protes chara lain dong~

All : *sweetdrop*

Minato : Imut? Cantik? MIMPI KALI!

Kazuki : Minato-chan! Jangan sampai aku membuatmu tewas di fic berikutnya!

Minato : Hiiy~ Ampun, oneesama~

All *minus KazuMina* : *sweetdrop lagi*

Minato : Oh iya, Kushina-chan, tau tidak lagu yang tepat untuk Kazuki-nee?

Kushina : Apaan?

Minato : Nightmare © Avenged Sevenfold! Oh~ It's your fuckin' nightmare~!

Kazuki : *ngebantai Minato*

Minato : Gyaaa! Ampuuuun!

All *minus KazuMina* : Aneh. Review pleaseeeeee!


End file.
